The invention relates to a building construction, in particular a roofed-over hall, comprising a lattice-type space framework and at least one flexible skin which is secured thereto as a means defining a chamber which is acted upon by a fluid medium.
A building construction of that kind is known from German published specification (DE-AS) No. 2 228 389, in the form of a cushion provided with inlets and outlets for the gaseous fluid medium, for being filled with an inflation medium which is kept at an internal pressure that differs from atmospheric pressure, the cushion being secured to framework cables and frame members. A plurality of such cushions form a common roofing configuration. The object of the previous invention was to overcome the disadvantages of support constructions consisting of continuous bars for individual skins which are fixed for example to the surface of the carrier construction, or for pneumatic elements which are stiffened and braced by a rigid internal framework.
In the case of building constructions having a plurality of cushions which are fitted together, on the one hand the expensive assembly operations have been found to be a disadvantage, but a greater disadvantage is the absence of the necessary sealing zones. In addition the cushion-type roof disclosed in DE-AS Nos. 2 228 389 or 2 052 864 did not comply with the requirements in regard to the amount of light in the interior of the building.
In consideration of those aspects the inventor set himself the aim of providing a building construction of the kind discussed above which eliminates the disadvantages found in the state of the art and which in particular is to be suitable for roofing over swimming baths, plant-growing areas and the like, with advantageous conditions in respect of light in the interior of the construction.